Power Play
by LobeliaS
Summary: А что если бы на момент того спектакля Кик и Кендалл уже были вместе?


Она видит его из окна импровизированной башни, стоя у самого порога мини-балкона. Спектакль, которого давно и с нетерпением ждали, в разгаре, в зрительном зале – зыбкая тишина, лишь иногда прерываемая перешептываниями.  
Кендалл уверена: не она одна не сводит с него глаз. Все это – сцена, пьеса Шекспира, роль романтического героя – настолько не сочетается с безбашенным характером Кика, что волей-неволей приходится ждать какого-нибудь подвоха. Легче представить Гюнтера в балетной пачке, чем его лучшего друга старательно произносящим бессмертные строки.  
Впрочем, Кик бы никогда и не согласился на подобное, не принуди его обстоятельства.  
Старинный костюм сидит на нем на удивление неплохо, ну если не считать шляпы с перьями, кое-как надвинутой поверх шлема. На поясе болтается деревянный меч. Он медленно приближается к приставной лестнице, и Кендалл блаженно замирает с пылающими щеками и гулко бьющимся сердцем.  
 _Ее Ромео._  
Он ничего не знает о ее плане. Не знает, на что она пошла, что сделала с беднягой Рональдо, чтобы освободить дорогу ему. Кендалл нащупывает в складках розового платья небольшой, слегка шероховатый коричневый брусок и подавляет желание усмехнуться. Да уж, верно говорят: с кем поведешься, от того и наберешься. Она, вся такая признанно правильная, главный пример для подражания в классе, сегодня чуть не сорвала спектакль. Всякий назвал бы ее затею чистым безумием.  
С другой стороны, любовь на то и существует, чтобы сходить от нее с ума, разве нет?  
Кик тем временем уже взбирается к балкону. Кендалл пытается унять оглушительный стук сердца. Помещение чуть качается, плывет перед глазами, так что она вынуждена вцепиться в бортик, чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
 _Он сейчас поцелует ее.  
На них смотрит куча народу.  
Это точно стоило того?_  
Секунды тянутся невыносимо, мучительно, волнение усиливается, и она почти не дышит, когда они наконец оказываются лицом к лицу. Спокойно, спокойно... Это всего лишь поцелуй, обычное дело, сколько их было - и не сосчитать, можно даже не пробовать, потому что ей дико нравится с ним целоваться, и она старается не упускать ни одного шанса. И каждый такой шанс Кендалл предвкушает с трепетом и робким восторгом: что, что будет на этот раз? Огненный, почти агрессивный напор, неторопливая нежность или умиротворенное наслаждение друг другом?  
Вот только нынче все по-другому. Вполне в его духе: кульминационный момент пьесы, строгие рамки текста... и ее сумасбродная выходка, вызванная желанием показать свои чувства к нему на глазах у доброй сотни зрителей. Она тоже захотела совершить нечто экстремальное.  
Получится или нет?  
Их лица все ближе, взгляды встречаются, замкнувшись друг на друге, дыхания смешиваются - и вдруг зал с декорациями будто исчезают, и Кендалл кажется, что все происходит на самом деле: она - принцесса в высоком замке, а Кик - рыцарь, который преодолел кучу препятствий и пришел спасти ее из заточения.  
Недолго думая она хватает его за одежду и буквально врезается в его губы своими.  
Ее тело словно пронзает молнией. То ли она переволновалась, то ли нестандартная обстановка берет свое, но ощущения от поцелуя абсолютно новые, невероятные, захлестывающие до мурашек. Кик тотчас перехватывает инициативу, обеими руками зарываясь в ее волосы, похоже, совсем позабыв про то, что стоит на шаткой лестнице. Кендалл собирает оставшуюся силу воли, чтобы не застонать, когда он прикусывает ее нижнюю губу - колени давно превратились в воду, рассудок окончательно мутнеет при запоздалом осознании, что он поддерживает ее игру. Они целуются долго, пылко, исступленно, не стесняясь и не замечая никого и ничего вокруг.  
Пусть смотрят. Пусть обсуждают. Пусть завидуют.  
Он слегка отстраняется, все еще глядя только на нее, и его затуманенные глаза заставляют низ живота свернуться в жаркий узел. Кендалл до одурения хочется продолжить, она готова поклясться, что воздух искрится от их притяжения...  
... но тут треклятая лестница все-таки летит вниз.

К счастью, он отделывается лишь ушибами, и они получают возможность переговорить, пока Гюнтер и мистер Вонг отвлекают публику заключительным танцем.  
\- Прости, - Кендалл опускается рядом с ним, устало приваливаясь к стене.  
\- За что? - удивляется Кик.  
\- Я... не подумала, что ты тоже можешь упасть... - признается она.  
Конечно, ему не составляет особого труда сложить два и два.  
\- Погоди... ты это что, специально? С Рональдо?  
Кендалл кивает, протягивая ему тот самый колышек, который каким-то чудом ухитрилась сохранить. Кик ошеломленно таращится на нее.  
\- Но зачем?  
\- Чтобы ты заменил его.  
\- Я же сказал, что не хочу участвовать!  
\- Сказал, - соглашается она.  
\- И ты... - он сжимает кулаки. - Черт возьми, Кендалл! Да я выглядел, как идиот!  
\- И когда целовал меня, тоже? - ее голос срывается.  
-.Не знаю, - Кик мрачно смотрит куда-то в сторону.  
\- А я знаю, - с отчаянием говорит Кендалл ему в спину. - Я хотела рискнуть. Испытать то же, что и ты. Xотела понять, как это - быть на грани... - она сглатывает, собираясь с духом. - Да, можешь считать меня влюбленной дурой, но я сделала это, чтобы поцеловать тебя при всех, и не жалею. Слышишь?  
Воцаряется молчание. До них доносятся аплодисменты и смех - танец уже завершился.  
\- На самом деле это было круто, - его тон смягчается, ладонь неожиданно накрывает ее руку.  
\- Правда? - Кендалл сразу же сплетает их пальцы.  
\- Ага, - Кик расплывается в улыбке, довольной и лукавой. - Я даже не прочь повторить.  
\- Тогда у нас есть прекрасная возможность, - она так же заговорщицки улыбается, - пока они еще не разошлись.  
Его угольно-черные глаза немедленно вспыхивают привычным азартом. Кендалл неприкрыто счастливо смеется, позволяя ему увлечь ее за собой.  
 _Она нашла своего Ромео.  
И теперь миру об этом известно._  
 _Это однозначно того стоило._


End file.
